Have you ever been in love?
by Heartgrater
Summary: A two or maybe three parter from the pov of Molly and Sherlock when he agree's to go on a 'date'. What will follow?
1. Chapter 1

Im thinking of making this into a three or two parter...

In Molly's POV

DISCLAIMER: I dont own sherlockkk.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Sat in the usual end of the cafeteria I was thinking.<p>

I had control over the situation.

On the opposite side of me Sherlock has his hands clasped together and is half-listening to me babbling on about coronation st.

"I decided to record it tonight actually."

"Hm, yes, it looks lovely." Sherlock replies.

I sigh at his lack of social skills.

"That wasn't a question."

He finally opens his eyes.

"Was it not? Ask me a question then."

I think of a question.

"Have you ever been in love?" I ask.

I see his eyes roll underneath the lids.

"You just had to ask didn't you? No."

I blush and am quickly relived he can't see me.

"Well. Isn't the point where you tell me about your past seven boyfriends?"

I don't like his tone.

I decide to get along with what I'm going to say.

"I'm going soon, but I'll tell you anyway." This gains me another sigh from him.

"There's this guy, I still love him, and he can be an arse sometimes..."

This earns me a chuckle from him. He hasn't realised yet.

"He'd always put me down. Always, he'd make fake compliments to me just to see bodies in the morgue."

I examine his reaction as his eyes shoot open.

I ignore his gaze and carry on defiantly.

"But he could be lovely. Before he met his flatmate he'd come into the morgue and if he was bored he'd talk to me about the new composition he'd be writing. I'm still head over heels for him and yet I always will, he'll never reopriciate."

I don't look up into those eyes, because I know I'll faint.

"Well there's my un-happily ever after. Bye _Sherlock. _Use my morgue at your disposal." I get up from my stone cold cafeteria rice.

I can still feel his gaze on me.

I walk out defiantly feeling my heart fit to burst.

I dont expect him to follow me.

But he does.

"Tell me more about him." He says.

Vain sod.

"He has black curly hair and a black coat that swishes whenever he walks into a room, he has a landlady thats not his housekeeper and he is the worlds only consulting detective."

For once I dont stutter.

" I make him coffee when he wants it, and although I want to have coffee with him, whenever I try he shoves me off."

He nods in acknowledgement and when we reach the morgue he gets back to work.

His nose stuck deep in a telescope I walk over to him.

"S-sherlock?" I ask.

"hm?"

"Do you want... to have coffee?"

De ja vu it feels like.

"Tomorow 2pm, I'll text you." He gathers up all the paperwork I spent 4 hours completing and brings them up untidly.

For once I dont care.

_Im going on a date with Sherlock Holmes?_

* * *

><p><em>did you like it? R&amp;R please *mimes giving reviewee's a BIG hug.*<em>


	2. Sherlock isnt Sherlock when he's dancing

well this is a very long chapter isnt it? Please enjoy and while your at it, look at Nocturnias's story, Love stories and tournaments of lies, it is AWESOME.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own called out in the dark, which are the lyrics I ued, neither do I own sherlock. Otherwise I wouldnt be typing on this laptop about them.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes:<p>

I thought I deduced everything about Molly Hooper.

I was wrong.

I didn't think she was in love with_ me._

I realise that I haven't told her were to go.

I flip out the hardly-functioning blackberry.

_Meet me at baker st_

_SH_

As soon as I set the phone down it buzz's.

_That was quick._

I open my text inbox and find the text from Molly.

_Yeah sure! Be there in half an hour xxxx_

Typical Molly.

I need to get changed anyway.

In one swift motion I go up to my bedroom.

I succeed in pulling of my shirt as John comes through the door.

"Sherl- Woah Woah!"

He hastily exits.

My mouth twitches for a fraction of a second as I examine my attire in the mirror.

It will suffice.

I've replaced my black shirt a purple one and black trousers.

I slip on my coat and return to the living room.

_Knock._

"Come in." I call down the stairs to Molly.

As soon as I see her it's evidently clear that she has made an effort.

_Used the darkest shade of lipstick she could find and judging by the marks on her lower lip she has removed it doubting her decision several times. She has used eyeliner, which she would never use in any other circumstances, as she once told me that she 'doesn't like heaviness on the eyes' Wearing quite a tight skirt, longer obviously. The ladders on her tights reveal that she has changed them several times, however these are hard to notice, she has desperately covered them._

_Conclusion: Enormous effort._

"R-ready Sherlock?" She asks.

She can tell I'm deducing her.

A fake smile slides up my face.

I owe her a bit of gratitude don't I?

"Yes."

As soon as her back is turned I reference to John.

"This is nice isn't it?" I whisper.

A smirk slides up his face as he turns away.

_That's helpful._

"Onwards and upwards?" she asks worriedly.

I sigh.

"For god sakes woman, I'm not going to kill you."

She smiles a little.

"Okay. Where are we going?" She asks as I hail a cab.

Before entering I allow her to go before me, remembering what John had told me to do.

_Be polite!_

I can be polite. Yes of course I can.

I climb in after her.

"We're going to 'the bachelors'."

"Isn't that a restaurant?" She asks nervously.

"Yes." I reply deducing all the strangers we pass.

"I thought we were going for coffee? You know what? Never mind." She smile and looks out of the opposite window making an obvious point that she's blushing.

"There's a dancing thing on." I squirm at the word dancing.

I'm not a socialite.

"D-dancing?" She asks in shock.

I can see the mental image going through her head.

"Yes. Dan-cing." I spread the syllables out.

"O-okay." She blushes again as the taxi draws to a halt.

For some reason I seem to have developed a conscience, a mental image of John telling me to be polite.

It's quite strange actually.

Taking the imaginary John's advice, I offer out an arm for her to take.

Why am I being so... _nice? _

She takes it, turning the colour of her lipstick.

We enter and straight away a 'dorky' (as John would say) employee comes to us.

_Can't be bothered with the job, only sticks with it because his relatives get free meals. Judging from the scent on him and his embarrassment at the elderly woman situated next to him, most probably the mother. Proud of her son, obviously wasn't expected to have a good direction in life. _

_Conclusion: Winy, man-child who is still a mummy's boy._

"Where y' wanna sit?" He asks very un-enthusiastically.

"Anywhere." I answer.

"Are you paying?" she hisses looking worriedly at the prices on the menu.

"I know the guy who works here. Free of charge." I explain.

She nods and follows the 'dorky' man to a table.

"The event starts in an hour." He says drearily.

He returns to his mother who is currently squawking other his uniform.

"Aww bless ya love."

I turn back to Molly who is nervously looking at the menu.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Same as you." She replies.

She doesn't stutter.

Before I can say anymore the owner comes up to us.

"Sherlock! Another friend? I'll bring some candles lighten up the mood yes?"

Before I can intervene the little jolly man is on his way.

"C-candles?" Molly asks looking at the floor.

"He did that with John." I smile at the memory.

She laughs a little, not nervously.

"Sherlock are you, y'know..." She trails of and blushes.

"I don't really think about sexuality. Unfortunately I'd been attracted to a woman once. That. Is it."

"Unfortunately?" she's getting a lot more confident with every question.

"It distracts me from my work." I nod at the waiter coming over with lit candles.

"They are scented you know! Anyway. What would you like to order?"

My mouth twitches at Molly's discomfort.

I explain my order and then Molly copies me.

"Are you going to do some dancing yes?" he asks eyes trained on the candle.

"Yes." I reply back.

He smiles at us and bounds of.

"So why did you agree to come here?" She asks me.

_Well that was unexpected._

I frown as if thinking.

"I think that I... Respect you a lot more as a person." It's quite hard to get that out.

She smiles at me.

"Thank you."

I nod and look at the time.

The little fat man returns with two spag bols.

I'd been encouraged into calling it that by John, who 'doesn't like how I speak sometimes'

Is it such a crime to say Spaghetti Bolognese instead of spag bol?

I ordered a smaller one than Molly, because I don't actually _like _eating.

It slows me down.

I ravel the fork round and round and delicately place it in my mouth.

I look at Molly whose eyes are on me the entire time.

"So Molly. Dancing?"

She nods and heads over to the floor only to be swooped of by someone else, as am I.

I'm currently being held by a ginger.

I look down at her desperate face and am sickened.

I deliberately make a fool out of her.

She starts frowning with desperate eyes.

_**Molly Hooper:**_

I'm with a fool.

That's the only way to describe him.

He keeps standing on my feet and pushing me into other people.

Is this part of Sherlock's plan so I don't dance with him?

I look at him and he isn't doing very well.

He can dance, I've _seen _him dance.

We swap partners and I look for Sherlock, and all of a sudden I'm scooped into the arms of someone else.

He has a drink in his hand.

"Jesus Christ!" I yell.

His drink has gone down my chest.

Angrily I let go of his hands and storm into the bathroom.

This couldn't get any worse.

Embarrassingly I have to use a dryer under my top.

The door bursts open and Sherlock is stood there.

I immediately retreat from the dryer.

"Sherlock. This is the _ladies_ toilet!"

He nods.

"After a disastrous dancing experience will you consider being my partner?"

I look up at him and know that I'm blushing furiously.

"I'd be honoured."

He takes my arm and I feel like the happiest person alive.

An added bonus is that my _favourite _song ever has come on.

_It's like we just can't help ourselves  
>'Cause we don't know how to back down<br>we were called out to the streets  
>we were called in to the towns.<em>

We immediately sweep onto the floor.

I know this is sappy, but it feels like I fit in his arms.

_And how the heavens, they opened up  
>like arms of dazzling gold<br>with our rain washed histories  
>well they do not need to be told<em>

I spin and he pulls me backwards as I follow him as he moves me.

_Show me now, show me the arms aloft_

_Every eye trained on a different star  
>this magic<br>this drunken semaphore  
>And I <em>

It feels like were on our own as we fly past couples and elegantly swoop on the floor.

_We are listening  
>And we're not blind<br>This is your life  
>This is your time<em>

As the chorus comes into the song I spin underneath his arm and lean backwards.

We are listening  
>And we're not blind<br>This is your life  
>This is your time<p>

This. Is. Heaven._  
><em>

_I was called out in the dark  
>By a choir of beautiful cheats<br>And as the kids took back the parks  
>You and I were left with the streets<em>

I stop.

I'm being pulled up into the air._  
><em>

_Show me now, show me the arms aloft  
>Every eye trained on a different star<br>This magic  
>This drunken semaphore<br>And I  
><em>

I gasp at the sight of Sherlock clutching me, the fact were still moving and I can nearly touch the ceiling is amazing.

_We are listening  
>And we're not blind<br>This is your life  
>This is your time<br>_

In which I know is the last chorus he pulls me close to him, and we finish with a spin.

Sherlock isn't Sherlock when he's dancing.

* * *

><p>did you like? R&amp;R please :D<p> 


	3. I owe you

toldd you it would only be a short 'un, anyway this is it :)

DISCLAIMER: I dont own sherlock or to build a home, look it up on youtube, its... so sad :(

enjoy!

* * *

><p>The music immediately stops as I'm brought back to earth.<p>

"I didn't know you could dance." He says, as if none of that happened.

"I know you didn't." I reply.

His mouth twitches for a fraction of a second.

"Where now?" I don't want this to end.

He looks out distantly, reminding me of the dramatic moment in Bridget Jones diary.

I snicker to myself and pray he doesn't hear.

"I think I know."

We walk out of the fancy restaurant happily (well I was anyway.)

He immediately raises his hand to beckon a cab.

Once again he lets me go first.

"Were are we-"

"Don't ask." Simple reply, as always.

I clamp my lips shut and look out for any direction of where we are going.

We are driving across the embankment.

The taxi comes to a stop as he jumps out first.

"May I?" he asks, extending an arm.

I blush furiously, still confused about him being pleasant to me.

"You may."

I've realised were we are going as we walk up towards the queue.

I've been on it billions of times.

But this is different.

I look up at the London eye above me in all its crowning glory.

For a so called 'sociopath', he certainly knows where to go.

The queue is short, it being nearly dark and we're called up in seconds.

As I climb on to one of the carriages I cling on to a disgruntled Sherlock for support, my irrational fear when I was a child was that I'd fall through right into the Thames.

"Molly..."

I know what he'll do if I don't do this so I make an over-dramatic leap for the carriage that is moving out.

He follows, but much more elegantly.

I'd never been on it at night before.

We seem to be (cliché) the only ones on the carriage.

I look up at him, and his phone rings.

I see the look of disgust on his face at the caller ID.

_Mycroft_

"Oh look the queens calling." His mouth twitches at his cheesy joke and puts it to his ear.

"I'm in the middle of something, so whatever you want. No."

"_It's worth a considerable amount of money my dear brother." _His cocky tone earns him an eye roll from Sherlock.

"Goodbye Mycroft."

He puts down the phone and looks at me, I return the gaze.

I don't know why this moment even happened, but I burst out laughing and he actually smiles.

I hadn't looked down since we got in.

I look down to see all the lights shining from down below and gasp.

"It's beautiful."

I expect him to reply with a sarky comment or maybe even an eye roll.

"Yes."

Its funny, whenever I have felt happy or just amazed, to build a home comes into my head.

It's strange really.

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds  
>There is a tree as old as me<br>Branches were sewn by the colour of green  
>Ground had arose and passed its knees<em>

_By the cracks of his skin I climbed to the top_  
><em>I climbed the tree to see the world<em>  
><em>When the gusts came around to blow me down<em>  
><em>Held on as tightly as you held onto me<em>  
><em>Held on as tightly as you held onto me...<em>

I don't really see this as euphony, but it's a pretty big moment.

For once I'm not Molly Hooper, or that's what it feels like.

"Why are you doing this Sherlock?" I ask.

He turns to me slightly shocked and quizzical.

"I owe it to you." He stops the question there as we look down at the city below.

People getting on with their lives and such.

I nod.

We sit in silence for the rest of its journey as we hop off.

I smile at the worker who guides us off.

"Now I go home?" I ask knowing the infinite answer.

He hails a cab.

"Yes. Bye Molly."

He called me _Molly. _Not Molly Hooper. _Molly!_

I'm about to hop in before he continues.

"Oh and the man who's an 'arse'? "

I nod.

"He's grateful for what you've done for him or the past two years."

And with that, he hails a cab and climbs in to it.

I didn't think he could be so... _human._

With a little smile I treasure the day and head of home to my small flat.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? well please review anyway. see you later :)<p> 


End file.
